Little Red Bikini
by xxDustNight88
Summary: Department of Mysteries employee, Draco Malfoy visits the Head of the MLE, Hermione Granger. He has a surprise to share with her and then there is that whole affair with a certain little red bikini to take care of. *Drabble


**Author's Note:** Just a quick little drabble I wrote up to go with the tagline for the #IsItHotInHere16 Dramione Fanfiction Awards. More info about that at the bottom.

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The cover photo is a mashup I created from photos found on Google. The story plot and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

 **Full Summary:** Department of Mysteries employee, Draco Malfoy visits the Head of the MLE, Hermione Granger. He has a surprise to share with her and then there is that whole affair with a certain little red bikini to take care of.

 _ **Little Red Bikini  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione/Draco _ **  
**_ **Rating: T** _  
_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Little Red Bikini_

Vaguely Hermione could hear footsteps coming toward her office as she worked diligently on a deposition. As Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department she was working towards eventually running for Minister. Until then, she was stuck laboring over tedious cases and regulations pertaining to witches and wizards that broke various wizarding laws. As she scribbled down some notes, her mind entirely focused on her task, the chair across from her was pulled out, its wooden legs scraping across the floor.

Ignoring whoever it was, she finished writing her sentence with a flourish before setting her quill aside. Sitting up straight, she stretched so that her back cracked as it realigned. As her eyes fell upon the wizard stated across from her, she frowned, already regretting the decision of leaving her office door open while she worked. Narrowing her eyes, she crossed her arms before addressing her company.

"Malfoy, what do you want? Aren't you supposed to be locked up down in the basement?" For the past four years, Draco had been working in the Department of Mysteries, attempting to figure out how exactly the Veil worked. Or so he said, considering he wasn't truly allowed to share his work with her. Despite that, he would still find time to come upstairs and bother her immensely. When he still didn't say anything, she added, "Well?"

Glancing about, Draco fanned himself animatedly, a smirk growing on his pointed face. "Is it hot in here, Granger, or...? Oh wait. That's just me."

Rolling her eyes so hard her eyelids flickered, Hermione scoffed, "Honestly, Malfoy. You're insufferable." It was hot in the office though, the mid-summer heat somehow managed to filter in from outside, making the Ministry offices stuffy and its occupants somewhat irritable.

"Pft! You love me." He waved off her comment, his smirk turning into a full-out grin when her face flushed a bright pink.

"Don't flatter yourself. It's unbecoming of you," she chastised, fighting back a grin of her own. "Now, can you please either explain what you're doing here, or get out? I have work to finish." She gestured to the case files stacked upon her desk, nearly a foot high.

"Always working, Granger...don't you ever let your hair down and have a bit of fun? She watched his nostrils flare with suppressed mirth as his eyes swept over her massive curls. Refusing to let him make her feel self-conscience, she refrained from patting the frizzy mane down. Seeming not to notice her uncomfortable state, he added, "It's summer. Shouldn't you be sprawled out on a beach somewhere wearing nothing but tiny, red bikini?"

"I don't have time for a vacation right now, Malfoy! Some of us have ambitions. I don't see _you_ trying to get ahead here at the Ministry." Shuffling some papers, Hermione avoided his heated stare. "Don't you want to move up in your department?"

Leaning forward, Draco made a big show of rubbing his chin in what he assumed was a thoughtful manner. "Hmmm. I suppose that's something to consider. Draco Malfoy—Head of the Department of Mysteries. Certainly has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"It does, and you certainly work hard enough to eventually get there." Giving him a reassuring smile, Hermione made yet another attempt at resuming the revisions on her deposition draft. Her movements were stalled when Draco again spoke aloud.

"I guess we'll have to get used to it."

"What?"

"The title, Granger. Do keep up."

Faltering, she canted her head, trying to understand what he was going on about. "What about the title?"

"Head of the Department of Mysteries," he reiterated, leaning back in his chair. "We have to get used to it. You know, since it's mine."

Hermione's mouth popped open in shock as she blinked stupidly at him for a moment while the information sunk in. Then, she broke out in joyous laughter, the sound taking Draco by surprise. He was even more unprepared for her to burst from her chair, scurrying around the desk to throw her arms around him. Spluttering as her curls invaded his mouth and face, Draco returned the embrace, a tinge of pink coloring his high cheekbones.

"Draco, that's fantastic news!" Releasing him, she smacked his shoulder, albeit a bit harder than was necessary. "You complete and utter _arse_! Why didn't you just come out and tell me that to begin with?"

Rubbing his fake injury, Draco replied playfully, "Oh, you know I love to get you riled up." Grabbing for her hand, he tugged her onto his lap earning him another slap to the shoulder. "Besides, where's the fun in being up front with such juicy information."

"Gee, I don't know," Hermione said sarcastically as she adjusted herself on his lap. "Maybe being promoted to Head of your department is something your _wife_ would be anxious to know. Don't you think?"

Laughing lightly, Draco ducked his head forward and placed a kiss to her cheek. "Perhaps, but it was still fun to see the look of surprise on your face." As Hermione shook her head at his antics, he took the opportunity to add, "I was serious about the bikini, Hermione—it's been ages since we've been to the beach."

"Hmmm," she hummed, a smile forming on her lips. "You're right…not since our honeymoon last year."

"Shall we go to the shore this weekend? Celebrate my promotion in style?" Waggling his eyebrows provocatively, Draco said, "You can bring your red bikini."

Giggling, Hermione hopped up from his lap and made her way back around to her desk. AS she sat in her chair, she agreed, "That sounds lovely. Now, Mr. Malfoy, if you allow me get back to work, maybe I'll even let you remove said red bikini." Winking suggestively, she picked up her quill as Draco's mouth popped open in a similar fashion to her own from earlier.

"Deal," came his rushed reply as he hurried from his chair and made for the door. Pausing to stare lovingly back at his wife, he asked, "See you at home later?"

"I'll be there." Just before leaving, another smirk appeared on his face making Hermione wary. "What?"

"Will you be there sans red bikini? After all, I did just get promoted."

He was gone before her hand could even wrap around her ink well, and ducking before it sailed through the door. "Malfoy!" She screeched, unable to keep the mirth from her own voice, "You're incorrigible!"

Draco's howling laughter could be heard as he ran down the hall towards the lifts, away from her embarrassment. With a sigh, Hermione sagged into her chair, ready to get back to work, but for the rest of the day, she couldn't help but think about spending time on the beach in nothing but her little red bikini with Draco by her side.

 __. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **End Notes:** Hey! I hope you enjoyed this little Drabble! I became inspired by the tagline, "Is it hot in here, Granger, or...? Oh wait. That's just me." for the #IsItHotInHere16 Dramione Fanfiction Awards hosted by Dramione FanFiction Forum (18+ Only) on Facebook. Come check it out! Speaking of the awards, I have been nominated and made it to the finals round for a few of my fics! I'm so honored and excited! And flattered!

I've been nominated for Best Drabble/One-Shot (Set Fire to the Rain) *This can be found on my account over at Ao3*, Best Angst/Drama (Letting it All Go and Teardrops & Teacups), Best Characterization for Hermione and Draco (Teardrops & Teacups), and Best Up & Coming Author. I'm absolutely blown away and so very thankful to my fanfiction friends that nominated and voted for me! If you would like, please visit the link below and vote for me and my stories! Just make sure to remove the * so it will work! goo*gl/forms/84NNrAICAzsGplBf2

Much love, xxDustNight


End file.
